This invention relates to educational and recreational devices.
It is an object of the invention to provide educational and recreational devices designed to produce a mathematical semblance of magic or to provide education regarding surprising and fascinating aspects of number theory when certain games are played therewith. The devices of the invention are based upon and are used to implement physically rarely noticed and unexplored, or perhaps heretofore unknown, arithmetic facts concerning all prime numbers larger than 5, herein designated as "P."
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description thereof.